


奎顺 洗衣间短打

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	奎顺 洗衣间短打

金珉奎是被洗衣机的声音搞醒的，难得的休息日竟然有人比他还勤快，这么早就在洗衣服的事实比吵醒他的懒觉更让金珉奎震惊，懒懒散散的从床上爬起来衣服也顾不上套一件就溜达到洗衣间，看见权顺荣蹲在滚筒洗衣机前面，穿着件不知道穿了多久，被洗的都有点透明的宽松的白T，尖尖的下巴搁在泛着粉意的膝盖上，不知道在想些什么。

金珉奎本来想问哥你怎么在这层，后来看了看洗衣机里翻滚的床单被罩好像答案也已经足够清晰，看权顺荣一直沉浸在自己的世界里根本没注意到自己在身后，便悄悄摸摸的走过去一把从后面把权顺荣抱了起来。

“呀！！”权顺荣果不其然被吓了一大跳，手脚并用的在金珉奎怀里瞎扑腾了一阵，听耳边传来的哑哑的笑声就知道是金珉奎在闹他，但是手却掰不开他紧紧箍在自己身上的手臂，妈的，权顺荣绝望的想，我得再举多久的铁才能比的过金珉奎这个肌肉啊。一边想一边恨恨的扭过头去在硬邦邦的肌肉上留下两个牙印。

金珉奎终于闹他闹够了才把他放下来，但还是紧紧地搂着他，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他裸露的颈侧，低沉的声音正好打在他耳朵上震的耳朵一阵阵的发痒。

“哥昨晚和硕珉做过了？”是疑问的语气但是又笃定的好像已经知道了答案，权顺荣尴尬的揉了揉鼻子，“哦……”

“啧，哥就这么饥渴吗？硕珉今天还要去演音乐剧唉，这都不放过他？”说着不听话的手就顺着宽大的T恤下摆摸进了里面，“连内裤都没穿呢？是等着谁在洗衣间捡到你然后接着做吗？”

“不，不是……”权顺荣耳朵都红了，他想说硕珉没有没穿过的新内裤了，但是弟弟的手已经抚上了他的性器，揉捏的力度舒服的他一时间软了腰，软软的呻吟无法控制的流出了嘴边。

“哥真的好色哦……”金珉奎继续哑着嗓子在耳朵边上说些混话，“今天要是来的不是我，哥哥也会这么叫吗？”见权顺荣不回答还自顾自的接着往下说， “要是今天来的不是我，哥哥也会和他们做吗？和胜澈哥？和圆佑哥？还是和知勋哥？”不是没和哥哥做过，也不是没见过权顺荣在别的成员身下涨红了脸，舒服的伸长了漂亮的脖颈发出诱人的低喘，只是哥哥主动来找自己的次数太少了，不够，远远不够，想把哥哥占为己有，想随时随地亲吻哥哥红润的嘴唇，想看着哥哥泪眼朦胧的坐在自己身上承受着自己的顶弄，想让哥哥叫着自己的名字射出来。

“既然哥哥自己送上门来，那我就不客气啦。”尖尖的虎牙在脖颈上轻轻的啃着，沿着薄薄的皮层下青色的血管一路舔吻到哥哥的下颌角。撩起T恤的下摆哥哥便顺从的张开嘴叼住，皮肉与皮肉直接相亲的感觉让权顺荣抖了一抖，“金珉奎你是变态吗？”权顺荣咬着衣服恨恨的低声暗骂，衣服刚撩上去就感觉到一根硬挺的炙热靠在了自己的臀尖，还挺动着腰在干涩的臀瓣间滑动“怎么在宿舍里连件衣服都不穿！”

“哥哥这件衣服穿了和不穿也没什么两样吧，怎么还骂我呢。”带着凉意的大手在敏感的下腹部轻柔的抚摸着，指尖在腹股沟一圈一圈的打着转画着圈，皮肤和体内的血液仿佛都随着指尖的挪动泛起了涟漪，身前的性器也在金珉奎的揉弄下颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来，随着大手在身上的婆娑轻轻颤抖着，前端的小口忍耐不住流出的淫液被金珉奎刮走胡乱抹在胸口。

“哥最近胸肌练得很好呢，”随意揉捏着弹性十足的胸乳，小小的红晕被权顺荣自己的前列腺液打湿泛着水意，深深浅浅的吻痕散布在白嫩的肌肤上甚是扎眼，“看来硕珉也很喜欢吧，在这里亲了很久吗？”指甲拨弄着硬挺的小肉粒让权顺荣忍不住挺起胸把更多的乳肉送到他的手里，“哦————”金珉奎装作恍然大悟的样子，“是哥哥喜欢我摸这里吗？那我要是舔舔呢？”

权顺荣被翻个身过来搂抱着坐到了洗衣机面板上，身上碍事的衣服被金珉奎三下两下的扯掉，等不及的弟弟埋下头在胸乳之间，柔软的舌面急不可耐的伸出来狠狠的碾压过乳尖，另一只手伸到也被权顺荣舔湿了蹂躏着另一边的乳粒，权顺荣难以自控的发出低哑的呻吟，好久没被照顾的下半身也难耐向上顶着和金珉奎的那根撞在一起被权顺荣两只肉呼呼的小手拢在一起撸动着。

“哥真的，也太急了吧”金珉奎突然被攻击长舒了一口气才缓过来，干脆放过了权顺荣已经被玩的可怜巴巴的乳头直奔主题。

哥哥上半身整个躺在洗衣机面板上，修长的双腿对着自己完全的打开，撑在两边窄小的墙壁上，湿润的手指刚从哥哥嘴里取出来就被他急吼吼的塞到的后穴里，经历了昨晚的性事很容易就容纳了两根手指的进出，哥哥一边开拓着自己的后穴一边撸动着身前的阴茎，诱人的低喘伴随着断断续续的金珉奎的名字从紧咬的唇边泄露出来。 欣赏够了哥哥自渎的模样金珉奎终于参与了进来，手指塞到哥哥嘴里被柔软的小舌头绕着舔了一圈，顺着哥哥插在自己身后的孔隙也一寸一寸的塞了进去，修长的手指碰触到了权顺荣自己摸不到的地方，小小的凸起被弯曲又伸直的手指狠狠勾弄着，快感随着手指抠挖的力度变大散步到全身的每一个细胞，权顺荣空长着嘴发不出一丝声音，连后穴都舒爽的张的更开顺利接受了金珉奎的第二根手指。 弟弟的两根手指掌控着自己的节奏，一下一下的刺激着敏感的肠壁，逼得权顺荣脸都红了，他拉长了声音叫着金珉奎的名字呼唤着他赶紧进来，手指抽出来的淫液被随便抹在弟弟初见雏形的腹肌上，没有再给权顺荣任何喘息的机会，金珉奎的性器毫无章法的打开大合的冲撞起来。

 

洗衣机在这时候也进入了甩干的模式，巨大的震动震的权顺荣屁股都在发麻发痒，异样的震动让他紧紧地收缩起后穴将金珉奎夹得更紧，紧致的肠肉一圈一圈的箍紧了金珉奎的性器，每一次甫一抽出来就感觉肥厚的穴肉在吸引着阴茎再回到那个温热潮湿的地方，后来金珉奎干脆就不再抽出来，埋在最深处随着洗衣机的震动小幅度的抽插着，每一下都狠狠的撞在权顺荣的腺体上，激烈的冲撞像带着电流一般侵袭着权顺荣的全身，他也顾不上一墙之隔外的队友能不能听到他的声音，甜腻的断断续续的呻吟环绕在狭小的空间里，“好舒服……珉，珉奎嗯……真的好舒服啊……”眼里已经溢满了生理性的眼泪眼神也失去了焦距。

他双手双脚都紧紧地巴在金珉奎身上，又被弟弟搂着屁股抱起来肏，整个人的重力都施加在两个人结合的那根肉棒上，坚硬无比的性器在弟弟下腹部划出一道又一道氤氲的水线，权顺荣不知道自己射了几回，只记得金珉奎终于舍得从他身体里抽出来的时候他的下半身都湿漉漉的，不知道是自己还是金珉奎的精液沾染在耻毛上泛着的淫糜水色。

 

“哥还走得动吗？”金珉奎结束了也不放开权顺荣，把哥哥整个罩在自己怀里又从大腿根到背脊摸了一整遍，“我抱哥哥去浴室好不好？”权顺荣的意识还没有太清醒过来却还是撅着嘴不让他抱，金珉奎只好随手从洗衣篓里拿了件不只是谁的风衣穿上把哥哥搂在胸前，一步一步的带着哥哥走到浴室清洗去了。


End file.
